How to hide it
by Open Eyes Lost Mind
Summary: sonny's mom has changed into a crazy person people change CHAD CARES no ones knows what is wrong who will find out
1. Prolog thingy

Prologue

My mom has changed so much it scares me. I guess living in Hollywood can have that effect on people. Her temper now is horrible, she lashes out at me for the littlest things. She has been stressed out beyond relief and she went and got plastic surgery to make her self fell pretty. She was perfect the way she was but now I don't even know her.

"I don't think so you little brat" she said shaking me violently

My foot slipped and all I did was fall down to no end

My head bleeding and all I hear from my mom is I'm going to bed.

"sonny are you ok " a very concerned Chad asks

"yeah it is nothing" I lie

How can I hide all this ……….. how will I survive ?


	2. Chapter 1

"Put that upstairs "my mom said trying to get me to do chores

"Why? I just put two other baskets up in the closet …… they won't fit" I stated trying to convince her

"Yes they will…just do it "she said getting annoyed

"No" I toke a breath "I'm telling you they won't fit"

"You're just lazy….here I'll show you" she said about to flip a shit

"Yeah ok go do it yourself " I said

"I don't think so you little brat "the shit has been flipped. She grabs my arm and starts dragging me upstairs to the closet. I was hard because I was carrying the towels, I tripped a few times and dropped some towels which made her even madder.

We got to the closet at the top of the stairs and she whips open the door. In the process hitting my toes and jamming them. I have been through fights like this lately and I have learned to keep my mouth shut.. We have been in fights like this before but I didn't think it would end like this.

She starts cramming in all the towels, and some how manages to fit them all in, but it looks like a house of cards, about to crash.

"Mom that looks shitty and it's about to fall" I point out

"They will not, you just need to do your stupid job instead of being lazy" she says lecturing me.

When she finished yelling at me I go to close the door the second I touch the handle, they all come crashing down. That blew her top

"WHAT THE HELL??? Why would you do that, just after I put them away" she yells at me and I get equally pissed

"Well if you wouldn't do such a shitty job, maybe they would stay" with that smart ass remark she slaps me …. Hard. I am surprised and take a few steps back.

"Bitch " I say very shakily and a bit scared

"Why you little " she starts coming towards me " Don't ever call me that"

I keep going back but I am at the top of the stairs and that is when she grabs my shoulders and starts shaking me.

"I am the best mother out there" she yells like a mad man "you should be grateful "

She is shaking me so hard that I lose my footing and I am teetering over the edge. One last shake and I start to tumble down the flight of stairs. On the way down I wack my head on the metal railing. My body gets hit at every angle I feel like I got hit by a train and it just kept going with me under it. When I get to the bottom I hear two things

" oh it's just 14 stairs … you will be fine GET UP stop being a baby " I start sobbing from all the pain that is spiking in my body.

" fine be that way " she sighs " I'm going to bed "

I just lay there.

I can feel the blood running from a gash in me head but I ignore it. I am pretty sure I sprained my ankle so I just crawl out of the way into our living room.

I just lay there …… thinking how did this happen and how can I hide this at work


	3. Chapter 2

SPOV

(next day) I wake up from a text from Tawni, and man do I feel like SHIT. My head hurts and I feel like I got hit by a train. I read the text and start to freak. It's Wednesday and I have rehearsals in 20 minutes.

I try to get up quickly, but fall back down and remember that I killed my ankle last night. So I get up slowly and I have to hop all the way to my room. When I get to my room I head straight to the closet and start looking for the boot I have from last time I sprained my ankle. My foot is a bit swollen, but it fits with a little snugness. I skip the shower and wash off all the blood and the old make up. When I look in the mirror I am horrified.

My head is cut open, my cheek is bruised pretty badly. I have hand marks on my arms and shoulders. I lift up my shirt and my stomach is black blue and purple, it looked like someone kicked me in the stomach…….. it's possible I missed that last night….

I've had enough.

I skip the shower and try to find a shirt that has the most coverage, a sweater and a pair of jeans. I need to hid my cheek and the cut on my forehead so I grab a crap load of cover up and get to work. After I'm done with the cover up I style my bangs so they cover the gash and so don't move during the day. I look my self over in the mirror and it is a success……. Hopefully

I limp out to my car and speed away from the house as fast as I can. I get to the studios with only a few minutes to spare. As I'm heading down the hall in run into no other than the three named jerk-throb Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey Sonnnnn ayy What happen to you " he added into my name while looking at the huge boot on my foot

"Oh it's nothing, I just sprained my ankle that's all, its all good" I lie while trying to put on a smile. I can see in Chad's face that he knows something's up.

"How did that happen" he asks very concerned that's weird Chad Dylan Cooper Caring???

"When did you start caring??" I say trying to get off the subject to keep what happened a secret

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I don't care" he says smugly, but his eyes say other wise

"Fine "

"Fine"

"Good "

"Good"

" So we're good ??" I say trying to get away

"Oh we're sooo good "he says then starts to walk away

CPOV

"Oh we're sooo good" I walk away and take a few steps and turn back to see Sonny trying to walk. There is noo way Sonny just tripped and killed her ankle that badly.

Something is wrong.

I will find out.

Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't care

But Chad does……….. and he will find out


	4. Chapter 3

SPOV

So I'm a little confused why Chad cared so much, just like he said he's Chad Dylan Cooper, he doesn't care. I make it to the prop house, with great difficulty, might I add, and every one is there waiting for me to start out rehearsal….. yay !!

"Hey Sonny" Grady says happy for me to be here

"Hey Sonnnaaa ay What happen to your foot" Nico looks surprised. Hahaha Chad did the same thing …. Stop thinking about him!!

"Oh yeah that " I say pointing to my foot "I just sprained my ankle, it'll be off in about a week or so" yeah maybe I should go to the doctors and get that checked out…. Yeah that would be a good idea.

I tune back in to Tawni complaining about how this is not good for the show

"that means we can't film for awhile, or we have to do a really good job at hiding that ugly thing " she just keeps babbling on.

"Ok … yeah yeah …Can we get to rehearsing already ?" I say trying to get them off this topic.

"Yeah, come on Marshall has a new sketch for us" Zora says rather happily

(later)

Oh gosh am I tired. My head is killing me. I head to my dressing room since we're done rehearsing and try to find Advil quickly. I do because luckily I always have a bottle in my drawer. I pop it open I take two but then decide it probably wont be enough for all the pain I have son I down two more. Yeah I know that's bad but I hurt and I need to survive the rest of the day. It's time for lunch so I head down to the Cafeteria, or the mush they think is edible. I think I'll settle for some Fro-yo.

I realize I haven't sat down all day, my ankle must be soooo swollen, and I bet it will feel sooo good to sit down for a little while. So I get my Fro-yo and head to an empty table. I start to bend down to sit and a shock of pain goes through my body. I finally sit down, it hurts so much, I guess I was wrong about the comfty part. I see Chad looking over, I must have a pretty big grimace on my face so I try to switch it to a smile quickly before he thinks something is wrong. Too late He is already on his way over here.

"Hey Chad" I say trying to act normal while I'm on the brink of tears.

"Hey" he smiles then changes his face to a face of concern "Are you ok? It looked like it hurt like hell sitting down? Or" he puts on a smirk " you just realized how bad So Random is"

"HA HA HA yeah not funny" I say " yeah I think I just put too much weight on my bad ankle, that's all" I say trying to convince him so he can leave.

" ummm….. ok " he says but he doesn't look convinced but he gets up to leave " I got to go, cya Sonny ……. Get better"

CPOV

Why why why why… why do I care for her soo much? I have never felt this way about any one like this before, it kinda feels … good. Anyway, The way Sonny's face looked when she went to sit down, it looked like she was about to start crying. Does she hurt that bad?

CHAD DYLAN COOPER !! stop caring !! she is your enemy, she's from So Random, and she is a goodie girl, she will ruin you rep. you can't care for her. Hey I'm Chad Dylan Cooper…. I can do what ever I want, and if that means caring for Sonny Monroe ……. Then I will

Hey sorry for the long wait i will try to get another chapter up tonight hope you like it


	5. Chapter 4

ZPOV

Wondering in the vents is so much fun. Hey here is our dressing room and look Sonny is in there. What is she doing, it looks like she is looking at her stomach. Oh she is and OH MY GOSH, what happened to her, it's all purple and blue and and black. It's not just her stomach her back and sides are bruised too. Aw man.. Aw man what should I do? Do I ask her what happened and just keep my mouth shut. Wait now she is looking at her face, but there is noth Never mind, Damn that cut looks bad and painful, how did that happen.

Ahhh she also has a bad bruise on her cheek, how did I not see that before

Damn, Darn, Fudge, Shit , what should I do ……. Oh I saw her talking to Chad earlier before, maybe I'll talk to him, maybe he'll know some thing.

Damn I have to talk some one from the Falls , this will be fun.

"come Cheese, lets crawl"

SPOV

Oh god this is horrible, I can't look at this anymore. I think I'll go over my line for tomorrows' sketches. I need some fresh air, I know I'll go over them out side in the courtyard

"Sonny you're soo smart " I say happily

Oh my gosh I just sounded like Tawni, I have to never do that again.

"note: do not talk to self" WOW I just did it again. STOP

ZPOV

Ok, my mission, find Chad.

I'm at the Mackenzie Falls studio and geeze, soo this is where all the money from Condor goes. Haha . Well it's huge and I don't know where I am, I get so lost with out my vents =( . I make it to the recording set and Damn he red light is on, which means they are filming. Damn I guess I'll just have to wait. I sit down by the door and I randomly hear a bomb go off then later people rejoicing.

"What is this show about? " I say confused " and they call out show so "Random" I don't know how long this will take, ready set wait ……

After about an hour of waiting the red light finally goes off.

"Yessss!!!" I say happy that I don't have to wait anymore

Chad is one of the first ones out I get nervous why?

"Chad?" I say nervously

"Random" he say's a bit confused

"Name's Zora … I have a few questions for ya "

"Why should I waste my time with a Random??" he starts to walk away

"Its about Sonny I say a little bit loud" He stops dead in his tracks

Lmao I knew that would get him


	6. Chapter 5

ZPOV

"I knew that would get you" I said smugly with a smirk on my face

"ok yeah what ever…… just shot" he said like he wanted me to get to the point

"Do you know why Sonny is black and blue?" with that his face fell

"What are you talking about ….. she just sprained her ankle" he said quickly and sort of nervously

"oh.. .. my …gosh .. you didn't do that to her?" I said in a whisper, he was silent "**DID YOU?!?!?!**" I yelled beyond pissed to think he could do that to Sonny, I know they fight a lot but I didn't think we would take it to that …….

He face got so pissed, that I have to admit I am a bit scared

**"WHAT THE HELL? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN START TO THINK THAT? I WOULD NEVER**… never do that to Sonny" he slowly started to calm down.

With that last bit of what he said I was a bit curious as to why? I will find out =)

"Why, she is your enemy, she doesn't matter to you" I said trying to get something out of him.

"She doesn't matter to me ?!?!?! what…… do you know how much she means to me……." He started to get quieter with each word

"how much Chad how much?" hahah I sound like him.

"never mind…" he pretty much whispered

"No Chad tell me…. Why? Tell me why!?" I said, I truly did want to know

"Because…. Because…" I started to use my hands to gesture for him to go on " Because I ……because I LOVE HER!!" he said with a slight blush. It was either because he shouted it or he just admitted that he loves Sonny. Wait I didn't think Chad Dylan Cooper blushed…

"Awww Chad that is soooo sweet" then I remembered why I came to talk to him " so you have no clue what happened to her and why"

"yeah no… I asked her what happen and she completely avoided the question…. That's weird because Sonny never does that" he said matter of factly.

"Oh …. Yeah I was afraid to ask" I said shyly

"Wait you said she was black and blue….. what did you see??" his face suddenly changed to very concerned

"Well first she was looking at her stomach and the whole thing was black, blue, and purple" I stopped to grimace at the picture in my head " and her sides and back were the same way but not as bad, then she wipped off her make-up and she had a pretty bad bruise on her cheek." I stopped for a few seconds for him to take it all in.

"Then she moved her bangs to show her forehead and there was a really big gash over it, it was pretty bad" I finished and I looked at his face and it looked like he was about to cry, poor Chad. Wait what am I saying he is from the Falls, yeah but he cares

"Chad I am just really worried, it could get worse" I said truly worried and scared for what could come next.

"As much as I hate to admit this to a Random ……… So am I"

And with that sentence I believed him

Wow, some one from the Falls I can trust ……. I think…. I hope so

**Thanks every one for reading i am trying to get it up as fast as i can**

**i am glad you like it, thanks for reviewing =) 3**


	7. Chapter 6

SPOV

So I am soo bruised that the stupid Advil didn't work. So it's the end of the day and everyone is heading out to go home. Everyone but me ……..

So yeah I am sleeping here, there is no way I'm going home to face my mom, I'll wait a little while, maybe she will realize what she did to me, I really hope so, I want my mom from Wisconsin back.

So I have to find a blanket or something to sleep with, there is bound to be a sleeping bag around here some where. I'll go check the prop house, everything is in there. On my way down to the prop house I say good bye to Tawni, Nico, and Grady, but not Zora. That's weird she is usually one of the first people gone. I might have missed her, oh well.

I get to the prop house and I literally look EVERY WHERE, even the slide. Ok well there is no luck here, I guess I'll go check the closets. I've gone looking in the closets before with much success, hopefully this time too.

I open a closet and find something that I really don't need right now, a beat up and bruised Chad Dylan Cooper. I guess my plans are changed to night

"Chad? " I asked making sure it was him

"ummmm…. Chad is not here right now… may I take a message" he said sounding like a answering machine and trying to close the door.

"Yes you can" I said "you can get back to me about how and what happened to you" I said truly curious

"well ….. um yeah" he said very shyly " I guess my ego got the best of me this time"

"Chad Dylan Cooper… What did you do ?" it felt rather weird saying his full name

"umm.. I kind of made fun of one of the Teen Gladiators and their show…….."

" Do you have a Death Wish Chad?" I said with a slight giggle

"HEY!! There's no need for that" he sounded like a two year old

"hhahaha …. Oh god Chad you are bleeding" I said as he placed his hand over the cut on his head, then brought it down to look at the blood on his hand.

"here come on , I'll patch you up" I said giving him a hand to stand up "I'll take care of you"

"yeah but who will take care of you " he said soooo quietly I barely heard what he said

"What?" I said trying to see if I heard right

"what?" he said like nothing happened

"never mind" I rolled my eyes as we headed to my dressing room

The one question I thought the whole time was How does he know ?

* * *

**Ok sooooo sorry people i took me soo long to update **

**i had midterms all last week and i have had swim meets like crazy soo i am trying to get 3 chapters up today **

**keep reading =) **


	8. Chapter 7

SPOV

On the walk back to my dressing room I was soo nervous and worried the some how he knows….. What does he thing of me now? I think for now I'll just keep my mouth shut.

We got to my dressing room and I tell him to sit while I get the first aid kit. I remember the time where I tried to help Tawni, that didn't end soo well. Hopefully this doesn't end with some one crying. I get the fist aid kit and I sit next to him, as I got closer I really see how bad he got beat.

"Wow…… you look terrible" I said getting the crap that stings like hell when you put it on "this might sting a little"

"haha yeah right, it doesn't hurrrttt….. ow ow ow ok yeah that stings get it off" he starts swatting at my hands " Get it off get it off" hahahhaah hwat a big baby

"ok that part is done" now for the actual aiding " that was the worst part" I said while getting a band aid out and putting it on his head " therrre all done…. Do you want a lolli pop for being such a good little boy?" I said trying to sound like a doctor after getting a shot

"ha ha ha your're sooo cute" he said with much sarcasm "as a matter of fact, yes I am in the mood for a lolli pop" I just had to giggle at that

"Awww Chad Dylan Cooper is in the mood for sucking ………………….. on a lolli" hahaha his jaw dropped to the floor when I paused

"Wow…. Who knew Sonny Monroe had such a dirty mind" he said with a smirk

"Do not"

"Do"

"Do not"

"Do "

"Do not"

"Haha ok never mind"

"Fine" I said as I messed up his hair

"*gasp* you just messed up my perfect hair" wow some one is special

"it's not that big of a deal……….. its not that pretty anyway" **Sonny that is such a lie. **What ever conscience**. **I tune back to see that Chad has his jaw dropped and looks kind of hurt. Poor Chad

"Well if that's how you want to play it" with that he pounced

We landed with a thud on the ground. I was in soo much pain. Wow Chad what a great idea to tackle some one who is bruised ALL OVER

"*whimpering* owww Chad" I'm on the verge of tears " Can you please get up this really hurts"

He starts to get up but then stops, I look where he is starring, and I see in the process of being tackled to the ground my shirt lifted up a bit too reveal a small sliver of my black and blue stomach

"w…….ww…What happened to you?" he says sooo shakily

"C…Chad I can explain " I said biting my lip

* * *

ohhhhhh a cliffy !!! hahah i always wanted to do that

hope u like it next chapter soon =) sorry for taking sooo long


	9. Chapter 8

CPOV

I looked down and saw exactly what Zora said , a completely black and blue bruised stomach, or at least a sliver of it. I was flabbergasted. I was mad, furious, sad, who could have done this to Sonny. I was pretty sure my jaw was on the ground. I needed to see if everything else that Zora said was true. I made her sit up

"can I just see one thing?" I didn't even wait for an answer. I slowly started to reach for her bangs to move the to see. When I touched her head I could tell she was scared. I pushed away her bangs and the gash was revealed, Zora was right …..

"how ….. How did you know?" she asked unsure and confused "I thought I hide it really well……. Just how?"

"ummmm, well apparently that little random ..umm Zora was in the vents and saw you or you in the mirror" I stopped to let her breath and think " Sonny she came to me not sure what to do, she is very worried….. as am I" I confessed

"well no one needs to worry anymore…….. I have it all under control"

SPOV

"….. I have it all under control" WHAT !?!?! yeah that's what you wish

"well….. what happened to you?" he asked not sure if he should. I didn't have a chance to answer because when he asked my phone started mooing. I took it out of my pocket and read the caller ID….. it said Mom oh god. I answered it

"hello ?"

"_Sonny Monroe, where in the heaven's name are you??" _she practically yelled

"sorry mom I had to stay late for a project Marshall is making us do" LIE

"_oh....... well get home as soon as you can"_ that was weird, I hung up

" What? Who was that ?" Chad asked urgently

"my mom, she wants me home but …….. I don't want to" *sigh* " but I really have to Chad, Bye See you tomorrow" with that I gave him a hug and left

As I was on my way home I felt lik I was on my way to hell with no back up

This will be a long night ……..

* * *

**Sorry it took soo long to update a lot of things are going on in my life more really soon plz read and review if u want =)**


	10. Chapter 9

SPOV

As I on my way home I feel like I am walking right into a trap. I just left Chad confused and worried, I know this will end bad so I will have Chad's number already to go if things get bad, just in case .

When I get home I stand at the bottom of the steps and just look at the door thinking is it really safe to go in there and face her, should I just go back to the studio? I take a deep breath and suck it up. I start to wobble up the steps, this is the worst thing to do, I defiantly should have gone back.

I open the front door, and I look into the room but don't see her, but I do hear that she is in the kitchen. I walk through the kitchen door and see that she has the liquor cabinet wide open with bottles open on the counter and a glass in her hand.

"Hi scweety, how wash yous fay?" she slurs and plasters a wide grin on her face.

"umm … good I guess" I see she made a sandwich, but only one, weird " hey mom is that mine ?"

"NOOO" she shouts, wow she is really drunk " that's mine… you don't need to eat , your fat enough as it is" she giggles then sighs " god why don't you just go and puke up your lunch?"

My jaw dropped……. I can't believe she just said that. She has had enough to drink, I just put away all the alcohol. As she starts to eat her sandwich I very quickly and quietly put away all the bottles, now I just need a lock. I find one and I put the last bottle away but it hits another bottle and clanks together. She whips around to see me.

"what… are you …. doing?" she sounds a bit mad

"Mom, I think you've had enough to drink tonight" I say trying to sound as sweet and caring as possible "I was just cleaning this up for you " I say as I click the lock shut

"fewell honny , hehe bunny, I want more" she slurs " I ront the rink bubble fulf( I want the pink bubble stuff) " and she goes to the cabinet and tries to open it , she pulls it again, she gets frustrated and starts shaking the doors trying to get them open

"AHHRRGGGG" she yells at the top of her drunken lungs "why did you do that?!?!" she yells and points at the doors. "OPEN THEM NOW" she commands while raising her fist

"…………. No " I look at her fist and probably have just made the biggest mistake of my life

" the hell you won't … open it " she is furious

".. no " with that answer I get a nice hard slap across my face, I step back trying to get away, but she is not done yet.

* * *

**hopes you like it more to come read and review if you want =) **


End file.
